Funds for the purchase of microcalorimetry equipment to support the research of a large group of NIH-funded researchers at UCLA are requested. A differential scanning calorimeter and an isothermal titration calorimeter will be purchased and placed in the Biochemical Instrumentation Center to maximize its availability to the research community at UCLA. The research projects of four major users are described with the following titles: 1) Thermodynamic and Mutational Analysis of the Strongly Bound States in the Myosin Cross-Bridge Cycle; 2) Measuring the Stability of Diacylglycerol Kinase Variants: a Model Membrane Protein; 3) Microcalorimetric Studies on the Thermal Stability of and the Increased Metal Ion Lability of FALS-Mutant Proteins of Copper-Zinc Superoxide Dismutase; 4) Calorimetric Studies of TN916 Integrase.